


Blue Instead of Green

by IHScribe



Category: Diablo III, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Haedrig Lokison is Harry Potter, mentions of Diablo 3 are minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a son, but the events of Thor and the Avengers happen anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Thor, The Avengers, minor mentions of Diablo 3.
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Loki, The Avengers
> 
> Prompt: Harry is actually the son of Loki . (The events of harry potter happened hundreds of years before the events of Thor and there is no magical world. ) Loki raises him after being horrified that his son watched his mother being murdered in front of him. When Loki finds out he is part jotun, and so does Harry (renamed) , the events of Thor happen, they both let go of the bridge and fall into the void, and get controlled by thanos. The both try to take over New York , but when the hulk smashes them, they regain their control over themselves, and when the team find out, they ask them to join.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Natalya.Leonov
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.
> 
> Notes: As this is a rather long prompt, I'm splitting it into multiple chapters (about 5-ish or so). Whichever part of the prompt is in each chapter will be underlined like this.

Magic was once as bountiful on Earth as it was on Asgard. Unlike on Asgard, it slowly died out, until virtually no one was able to cast it, which is the reason that Loki had been so delighted to find someone who could. Loki wasn't  _supposed_  to be on Earth – in fact he was supposed to be studying – but that had never stopped him before.

Lily Evans had been just as delighted to find someone who could do the same things as she could. Her experiences with the other two men – Snape had tried to separate her from her sister, and Potter was a complete arse – had been terrible, but she and Loki got along well, spending hours talking about magic and creating new theories and spells.

And then the most terrible thing happened to them. James Potter may have been an arse, but he was a very rich arse. While Lily's father allowed her and her sister, Petunia, to learn to read and write, and to study whatever subjects took their fancy, he made sure they knew that he would pick their husbands.

And Potter had offered to pay off their mortgages and loans in return for Lily's hand in marriage. It was an offer unheard of in most circles, where the bride's family gave a dowry to her new husband. Her father accepted, and Lily was horrified.

"We could run away together," Loki said.

"How could we?" Lily asked, sobbing. "He will chase us wherever we go on Earth. And I can't come with you to Asgard – your father's law!"

"Then we must make the most of the time we have left together," Loki told her.

* * *

The marriage of Lily Evans to James Potter was the celebration of the decade. Loki wasn't there. Lily had begged him not to come. Nearly nine months later, Harry James Potter – named for his father's grandfather and his father – was born. Everyone always remarked how much he looked like James, but had Lily's eyes.

Lily knew the truth.

Harry had her eye's shape, yes, but the color was all Loki's. As were the rest of his features. Lily was fortunate that James and Loki shared several features, as James wouldn't take it well if he ever found out the baby wasn't his.

* * *

Rumors were being spread in the small village James had moved them to – rumors about a witch who was killing villagers. Lily was worried. She hadn't practiced magic since she had been separated from Loki – no matter how many times James told her it was safe in their house – but she was still scared someone might find out. It didn't help that Harry appeared to have inherited both her and Loki's power combined.

"It's Riddle," James told her one evening at dinner. "The man that lives alone in the old rundown Gaunt shack. They found his spell book, but just missed him. They'll catch him soon."

"I hope so," Lily said. "Magic users like that give the rest of us a bad reputation."

"Not that you've been doing much magic lately, but have you seen Harry? My boy is going to be as powerful as Merlin himself. Obviously, he got it from me."

"Obviously," Lily agreed. His temper was terrible when something didn't go his way or someone didn't agree with him. His best friend, Sirius Black, was almost as bad. Remus was the only one of James' friends Lily got along with; she wasn't sure why Remus was friends with them in the first place with his kind nature.

James was about to say something else, when the door was blown in.

"Riddle," James snarled. It was the last thing he said. Riddle killed him instantly, turning his wand to Lily Potter only to find she was gone! A baby's cry drifted down the stairs, and Riddle grinned maniacally. No mother would ever leave their child behind if they could help it.

* * *

Lily quickly did the reverse scrying spell that Loki had created. It allowed him to watch his son grow up even if he wouldn't be there. Tonight, it would hopefully let him save their son. Loki never told her how long it took him to travel from Asgard to Earth.

Lily turned when Riddle entered the room, and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because it's your fault! If you and your stupid husband hadn't moved here, none of those idiot villagers would have noticed my use of magic! He was the one who led them to me, and now he and his family shall pay the price!"

"Not Harry. Please, not Harry."

"Stupid girl," Riddle said. He blasted her into the wall with his wand, throwing a killing curse after her just in case, and then turned his wand on baby Harry. "Just one left."

"Get away from my son!" Riddle only had time to turn and think ' _That's not Potter!'_  before Loki's magic disintegrated him. Harry began crying again, until Loki picked him up.

"Shh, shh. I've got you now," Loki said. He kneeled next to Lily, checking to see if she had survived. She hadn't. Loki's tears joined Harry's. Finally he stood up, and prepared to take one of his backdoor's into Asgard. He gave Lily's face one last look.

"I will never allow anyone to take away someone I care about again," Loki vowed.

* * *

"Inform my mother I need to speak with her," Loki told the guard standing outside his bedroom. It was pure luck that one of his backdoors opened up into his own bedroom rather than his brother, Thor's room, or worse, his parents' room – walking in on them trying for another child once had been more than enough.

"Loki?" Frigga asked, knocking on the door. He quickly ushered his mother into the room, motioning for her to be quiet. He had only just gotten his son to sleep. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Loki didn't reply, but instead took her by the hand and led her over to the other side of his bed. While blankets had covered Harry from view of anyone who entered, the sleeping baby was easily revealed with just a few steps to the left.

"Whose?"

"Mine. With a young Midgardian woman. She was a magic user like me, but was married off by her father to someone else, and killed earlier tonight. We spent one night together. He is all I have left of her. Please don't take him away from me."

"Oh, Loki," Frigga said, pulling her youngest son to her for a hug and kissing him on the head. "Your son is your own. No one will take him from you, but we must present the babe to your father."

Loki nodded. "But can it wait 'til the morn? He just lost his mother tonight, and I've only just gotten him to sleep."

"Of course," Frigga said. "I will ensure we have a private family breakfast tomorrow. You may present your son then."

"Thank you."

Frigga gave him one last kiss on the head, and swept from the room.

* * *

Odin eyed the bundle in Loki's eyes suspiciously. "Your mother informs me you have something to tell me."

Loki opened his mouth to explain, only for the bundle to sneeze, startling Thor.

"Your clothes have sneezed, brother!" Loki gave him a venomous look.

"Thor, you idiot, this isn't clothes, it's my son."

"A nephew!" Thor boomed. Odin groaned and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"I thought for sure Thor would be the first one with an illegitimate child," Odin said. The look Frigga gave him was almost as venomous as the one Loki had given Thor. "His mother?"

"Killed with her husband last night, by a madman who will be troubling no one ever again."

"And his name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"A Midgardian name?"

"His mother was a Midgardian, father, as was her husband."

"A mortal? Is the boy mortal as well?"

"No, father," Loki said. "I checked last night. While he may grow quicker than Asgardian children, he will have our lifespan and abilities." Odin frowned and glanced at Frigga, who rose her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look.

"Harry is not a proper Asgardian name," Odin said. "If we are to claim him as your son, and a Prince of Asgard, he will need a proper name."

"Haedrig," Loki said immediately. Haedrig Eamon had been the blacksmith in the village where Loki had met Lily. He had given Loki and Lily a place to hide and discuss magic. His wife had even joined their discussions sometimes, though she had much less power than them.

And Loki certainly wasn't going to let his father name his son. That would lead to Odin thinking he could help train the boy, and the last thing Loki wanted was a mini-Thor for a son. One was more than enough, thank you.

"Haedrig," Odin grumbled. "Prince Haedrig Lokison. Very well. We will present the child to Asgard this evening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Thor, The Avengers, minor mentions of Diablo 3.
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Loki, The Avengers
> 
> Prompt: Harry is actually the son of Loki . (The events of harry potter happened hundreds of years before the events of Thor and there is no magical world. )  Loki raises him after being horrified that his son watched his mother being murdered in front of him. When Loki finds out he is part jotun, and so does Harry (renamed) , the events of Thor happen, they both let go of the bridge and fall into the void, and get controlled by thanos. The both try to take over New York , but when the hulk smashes them, they regain their control over themselves, and when the team find out, they ask them to join.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Natalya.Leonov
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.
> 
> Notes: As this is a rather long prompt, I'm splitting it into multiple chapters (about 5-ish or so). Whichever part of the prompt is in each chapter will be underlined like this.

Loki was used to nasty comments behind his back, even to Thor joining in with a few of them. Thor, Loki thought, was just a bit too stupid to realize the people he was joking with actually meant their comments. It was no surprise to Loki, when some of those comments were about his son. Loki kept his temper in check, and ignored them. If he were to take action against them, he wasn't sure he would stop until they were dead.

Thor, on the other hand, was not so calm. He may tease his brother of practicing a woman's craft, among other things, but he had already become very protective of his nephew, and would not hear a word against him. This, of course, led to an all-out brawl with another Asgardian.

"Little bastard will probably use magic like his  _father_ ," was the comment. It wasn't bad as far as the nasty comments Loki had received – the baby was tiny; he and Lily hadn't been married making him a bastard; and the boy was very strong in magic, something Loki was particularly proud of – which may have been why Loki had been able to ignore the man.

Thor became enraged and tackled him. The other Asgardian's friends joined in, followed swiftly by Sif and the Warriors Three. By the time the brawl ended – via Sif's boot catching the last one in the head – the commenter had most of his ribs crushed and one less limb.

* * *

Asgardians aged much slower than humans. While they would quickly go from baby to toddler, their aging then slowed down to one year to every human's five, until they reached their prime, when their aging would slow down even further, one year to every human's century. The frost giants had similar aging to the Asgardians.

Haedrig, showing his mother's blood, aged like a human until he hit his prime. By the time his aging slowed – magical analysis showed that he would age closer to one year for every human's seventy-five, rather than hundred years – Haerig looked more like Loki's brother than son.

Haedrig enjoyed pranks as much as his father did, although he tended to draw the line sooner than Loki did. He would, however, still keep his silence out of loyalty to his father. It was because of this that he would not help his father with his latest plan – ruining Thor's coronation. Or rather, that he wouldn't help with the frost giants.

"Ruining Uncle's coronation is one thing," Haedrig told him. "I don't think he should be King yet either, but  _frost giants_? Are you out of your mind, father? If Grandfather finds out, he'll kill both of us – you for doing it, and me for not speaking up!"

"He won't find out, my darling, relax," Loki said. "And the guards will kill the giants before they get anywhere important."

"You know people say you and Uncle have nothing in common," Haedrig said. "They're wrong. You're both reckless and headstrong idiots." Loki pursed his lips and glared at his son. "You look like a fish."

Loki's glared harder, until they both broke into laughter.

* * *

Loki went with the frost giants plan anyway, and to both his and Haedrig's sorrow, two guards were killed during it.

"Please don't put me in this position again," Haedrig said, after assuring his father he'd keep his silence.

"I won't, I promise. In ten minutes, go warn your grandfather that Thor is venturing to Jotunheim."

"Is he?"

"Not yet," Loki said with a smirk.

"Oh, father. Haven't you gotten Uncle into enough trouble today?"

"Just making sure Odin knows he's not fit to be King yet."

* * *

Loki had said ten minutes, expecting the cooler heads of Sif and Hogun to stall Thor's thirst for vengeance long enough for Odin to catch him on the way to the Bifrost. Instead, Hogun kept quiet, and Sif only gave a minor protest, before volunteering the rest of them to go with Thor.

It wouldn't be the first time Loki'd gotten caught in his own prank, but this one was proceeding to backfire startlingly quickly. They never should have made it to the Bifrost. Instead, they ended up face to face with Laufey – the King of the frost giants himself.

"Run home little princess," one of the frost giants said, just after Loki had managed to talk their way into safe passage home. It was no worse than anyone had ever called him, or even his son well out of the hearing range of Thor, but Thor took such insults so seriously.

Really, Loki himself had just called Thor a 'pretty little princess' the other day while mocking him. Thor had laughed it off then, so why was he taking it so personally now?

Still, fighting the frost giants was surprisingly easy. Most of them were stupider than Thor, who regularly fell for his illusions. Even so, he had never quite managed to get Thor to run himself off a cliff. Loki grinned, taking down the illusion with the flick of his wrist, and moved on to his next opponent.

Three more dead frost giants later, and his latest opponent managed to dodge his attack and get ahold of his wrist, which to both his and the frost giant's surprise, turned blue. The frost giant and Loki looked up at each other in stunned disbelief, and Loki lashed out taking the frost giant by surprise.

He then returned his eyes to his now blue wrist, which quickly changed back to its normal color. He turned his hand over again and again to make sure there was no more blue left, and then attacked another frost giant. He would wonder about the mystery later.

* * *

"Who told Odin where we were?"

"Haedrig," Loki said. He hadn't expected Thor to be  _banished_ , but then he hadn't expected Thor to make it to Jotunheim in the first place.

"Your son?" Sif asked, surprised.

"I sent him to do so. I never meant for Thor, or us, to reach the Bifrost before he had made it to Odin."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I can try my mother," Loki said. "My father already refused to hear me earlier."

* * *

Loki had left to see Frigga, but instead got sidetracked while passing the ?Hall of Weapons.? Inside was a Casket that had once belonged to the frost giants. Loki wondered if he would turn blue if he were to touch it. It was a simple matter to get past the guards, and he could always speak to his mother later.

"Don't," said Odin, before Loki could touch it.

"What am I?"

"You are my son."

"Am I?" Loki finally turned to face Odin. "When that frost giant grabbed me earlier, I had skin like his. Am I, one of them?"

"You are my son," Odin repeated.

"But I'm not, am I? Not really?"

"I have always loved you as if you were."

"Who am I? What am I? Why don't I look like them all the time!?" Loki grew more and more frantic with each question.

"You are Loki, my son. I found you, tossed aside, after the final battle against the frost giants."

"And you stole me?"

"No. You had been thrown away by them," Odin said. "I took you in. I could see nothing wrong with you, or any reason they would abandon you, apart from your size. I cast a spell, along with your mother's help, to give you Asgardian form."

"I am one of them then. Who?" Odin remained silent. "TELL ME!" Loki screamed.

"Laufey."

"L-Laufey?"

"I always said,  _both_  of you were meant to be King."

"But only one of us could be," Loki finished. "And you could never have a frost giant on the throne of Asgard."

"That's not-" Odin began swaying and slowly moved to sit on the stairs. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Then what!?" Loki whirled around to yell at Odin, only to see him collapsed on the stairs. "Father?"

"I-"

"Father? GUARDS!"

* * *

"He told me what I am," Loki whispered to his mother after Odin was carried to his chambers.

"What you are, is our son, Loki," Frigga said. "It doesn't matter to us that you came from somewhere else. We have accepted you as our son, always."

"Is Haedrig?"

"He's half frost giant," Frigga said. "I'm not sure if his skin is from his mother, or if the spell passed down."

"I need to tell him."

Frigga nodded, "I will be remaining with your father for now. After informing Haedrig, please see to the duties of the King."

Loki nodded.

He hadn't wanted the throne like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Thor, The Avengers, minor mentions of Diablo 3.
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Loki, The Avengers
> 
> Prompt: Harry is actually the son of Loki . (The events of harry potter happened hundreds of years before the events of Thor and there is no magical world. ) Loki raises him after being horrified that his son watched his mother being murdered in front of him. When Loki finds out he is part jotun, and so does Harry (renamed) , the events of Thor happen, they both let go of the bridge and fall into the void, and get controlled by thanos. The both try to take over New York , but when the hulk smashes them, they regain their control over themselves, and when the team find out, they ask them to join.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Natalya.Leonov
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.
> 
> Notes: As this is a rather long prompt, I'm splitting it into multiple chapters (four chapters, so one more to go). Whichever part of the prompt is in each chapter will be underlined like this.

"Haedrig, sit down," Loki said softly, patting the seat on the bench next to him.

"Father? What happened? Why did Grandfather banish Uncle Thor? He had to have known he was close to the Odinsleep. Wouldn't he want both his sons here to protect Asgard?"

"Haedrig, sit," Loki repeated. Haedrig frowned, but did as Loki asked.

"What's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Something that was kept from me, from us, and it's important."

"Okay."

"Do you remember your Uncle and Grandfather telling you stories about the frost giants?"

"Yes, of course, but Grandmother thought the stories were wrong, and refused to tell them to me."

"And I followed suit. And now that I know the truth, I can't help but wonder what Odin was thinking in telling us those stories. Maybe a subtle way of saying I wasn't fit for the throne, and neither was my son," Loki muttered, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Father?"

"In Jotunheim, a frost giant grabbed my wrist," Loki began, only to be interrupted by Haedrig grabbing both of his hands and examining his wrists.

"What!? You weren't hurt badly were you? Touching a frost giant can cause massive frost bite," Haedrig said. "There's nothing here."

"Instead of getting frostbite, my skin turned blue, the same color as the frost giants."

"But that's…how is that possible?"

"Odin, he cast a spell to hide my being a frost giant."

"What?"

"I was taken at the end of the war with the frost giants, abandoned by Laufey himself. Odin took me in and cast a spell to hide my true self."

"Does that mean? I, am I one too? Why aren't I blue?"

"At least half," Loki said. "Mother's not sure if it's because of the spell passing down, or if you merely inherited your mother's skin."

"Is there a way to test it?"

"I don't know the spell used. I will ask your grandmother later if she knows it. If not, we must wait for Odin to awaken."

Haedrig nodded. Loki leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead, and then got up.

"I need to see to the King's duties. Mother wishes to stay by her husband's side."

* * *

Thor's friends came to the throne room to protest his banishment. While bringing Thor back to Asgard was well within his power, Odin had stripped him of his powers, something Loki was unable to reverse no matter how much he wished to. Thor was no more than a mortal now, albeit a very powerful mortal, and with his temper, Thor would get into trouble that he would be unable to deal with without his powers. Assuming, of course, that the frost giants didn't decide to attack Asgard while they were without Odin.

The safest place for Thor right now was wherever the bifrost had sent him, but it wouldn't hurt to check on him. They may not be related, but they had been raised as brothers, and Loki was as worried for Thor as their mother was.

* * *

Loki didn't realize how badly the revelation of his heritage had effected him until he saw Thor. All of his anger and frustration welled up and he took it out on Thor, taking a sickening pleasure in the look on Thor's face when Loki lied and said Odin was dead.

"Losing his son so close to the Odinsleep did him no favors."

It surprised him to see Thor so resigned to staying on Midgard for the rest of his now mortal life, and sparked Loki's guilt. There was no time to reveal that his lies were just that, lies, as there was someone coming back into the room. Loki disappeared before he could be seen. Spotting Thor's precious hammer, Loki tried lifting it.

It stayed stuck in the ground.

All the more proof that Odin did not see him as worthy of the throne of Asgard or being his son. As soon as he woke from the Odinsleep, Loki would take Haedrig and they would leave Asgard. Perhaps they would explore Midgard together. Loki hadn't been to Midgard since Lily had died, and the world appeared to have changed much in that time.

* * *

On Loki's return to Asgard, he was horrified to find that he was right in his earlier thoughts. Heimdall had seen the frost giants preparing for war. They would attack while Thor was gone and Odin was in the Odinsleep.

This was turning out to be a terrible day. It made him that much more sure that he didn't want the throne for any period of time. Hopefully, Odin would wake before the frost giants made their move, and if Loki and his son lived through the battles to come, he was definitely taking Haedrig away from this place.

* * *

Loki was, apparently, not the only one to know of the secret passageways between worlds. Frost giants poured out of them, taking the Asgardians by surprise. Not that the Asgardians stayed surprised for long. They were, by nature, a war-loving race filled with bruisers and berserkers that quickly began overcoming the invaders.

Only Laufey and the frost giants with him moved forward quickly, heading towards Odin's chambers. Frigga was waiting. Loki had already been by to inform her of the invasion. The frost giants that had entered the room first were easily dispatched. She was not so lucky when it came to Laufey.

Before Laufey could end Odin's life, Loki stabbed him through the back with a spear. He had not left, as his mother assumed, but hidden, invisible, just down the hall, to protect his mother from anyone that managed to get this far. He had been at the opposite end of the hall, however, and so they had managed to get into the room

Hearing of Laufey's death, rather than cause them to surrender, only made the frost giants fight that much harder. Well, if the frost giants wanted a war so badly, he'd give them one, a horrifyingly quick one that would show the rest of the universe that Asgard didn't need Odin or Thor to protect it.

The bifrost was normally used for travel, but kept open and at full power, it would eventually destroy wherever was on the end. In this case Jotunheim. Heimdall had long since joined the battle at the palace, leaving the bifrost control room empty. Turning it on was easy enough.

"Loki stop!" Thor's voice was a surprise, but Loki didn't let it show.

"Why? I thought you of all people would enjoy destroying one of Asgard's enemies," Loki said, wondering how Thor had managed to return, powers intact, if the hammer in his hand had anything to say about it.

"Not like this," Thor said. "I've changed. You have too. Why did you tell me father was dead!?" The stress of the day finally made Loki snap.

"You! It's always been you! You, he cares for; you, he teaches; you, he crowns king. I can be just as good a king as you! Just as good a son! But he doesn't care, because I'm not you!"

Loki was so far into his rage that he couldn't even remember what it was that he said that finally got Thor to fight him, but suddenly they were trying to kill each other, and the fight didn't end until Thor dropped the hammer onto Loki, who was still unable to move it.

"It doesn't matter. You can't stop it now!" Loki yelled. Even if Thor did manage to get the bifrost to close before it finished destroying the frost giants, Jotunheim would take thousands of years to recover from the damage.

The hammer flew off his chest and into Thor's hand. Thor began slamming away at the bridge. Destroying the bifrost hadn't even occoured to Loki.

"No! Stop!" Loki yelled. He had to think of something to stop Thor, perhaps the midgardian woman he had met. "If you destroy the bifrost, you'll never see her again!"

Thor didn't even hesitate slightly, still banging away causing the bridge to crack and splinter. Loki charged Thor, intending to tackle him, when a bright light slammed into the ground between them, sending them both flying to the edge of the bridge.

Odin had come. And he had brought Haedrig with him.

Loki tumbled off the side of the bridge in shock, barely being caught by Haedrig. Haedrig's balance was off, causing both of them to fall over. Haedrig grabbed onto the end of Thor's hammer, pulling him off the bridge as well. Finally, Odin caught Thor's other hand before they could all fall into the void below.

"Loki, why?" Odin asked. Loki just stared at him in disbelief. They were having this conversation,  _now_? Odin couldn't pull them up first so they weren't in danger of falling.

"I did this for you!" Loki yelled. So Odin could see he was just as worthy of being Odin's son as Thor was.

Odin frowned, "No, Loki."

Loki looked as if Odin had struck him.

"Father, please," Haedrig whispered.

Loki let go.

"No!" Haedrig and Thor cried out. Haedrig looked up at his Uncle and Grandfather in terror.

"Haedrig, don't," Thor said.

"The void doesn't lead to death," Haedrig said.

"The places it leads to are dark and dangerous," Odin said, starting to pull them up.

"All the more reason to ensure he's not alone. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare boy."

Haedrig let go, before Odin could pull him and Thor up all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
